Tormenta Metálica
by naruto-lost-deathnote
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Naruto hubiese heredado un Kekkei Genkai de para controlar el metal?
1. Prólogo

Remolino metálico

A/N: Decidí hacer una historia de "Naruto con un _kekkei genkai_" en este caso, es uno nuevo llamado _kinton_ (elemento metal) que es parecido, pero diferente al magnetismo. Este fic es AU porque, aparte de lo obvio, Naruto consigue el _kinton_ desde Minato.

_Konoha_, una de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja. Hace doce años, el _kyuubi_, el más poderoso de los nueve _bijuus_, quién tenía la forma de un zorro con nueve colas, atacó la aldea (para ser exacto, estaba sellado en una _jinchuuriki_ y como en las _jinchuurikis_ de género femenino el sello que contiene al bijuu se debilita durante un embarazo, un hombre aprovecho su embarazo para liberar al _kyuubi_ y controlarlo para que ataque la aldea) y fué detenido por el _yondaime hokage_, Minato Namikaze, el líder de la aldea, quién lo selló en su propio hijo, sacrificando su vida en el proceso. Por tener a la bestia dentro de si mismo, su hijo recien nacido, Naruto Uzumaki (quién llevaba el apellido de su madre porque el clan al que ella pertenecía indicaba que el apellido se recibía de la madre en lugar del padre, excepto en el caso de que el no quedara ninguna persona de género femenino en el clan) se convirtiera en un _jinchuuriki_, el término con el cual se denominaba a quienes tenían sellado un _bijuu_.

La mayor parte de los que vivían en la aldea le tenían miedo por una tonta creencia de que en realidad era el _kyuubi_ en un cuerpo humano. Naruto (al igual que su padre) tenía pelo corto, rubio y alborotado (de manera que su cabeza parece como si fuera un erizo) con ojos azules. Su rasgo mas distintivo eran tres marcas con forma de bigote en cada mejilla. Tenía seis años cuando descubrió su _kekkei genkai_ (los _kekkei genkai_ eran rasgos genéticos que permitían usar _jutsus_ que la mayoría de la gente no podía usar, como el elemento hielo, o el elemento madera, el más común era el elemento lava, había por lo menos una variante de ese elemento en cada aldea, había otros que causaban cambios en el cuerpo de una persona, como uno que permitía controlar los huesos propios). Al principio pensó que no era nada, pero le resultaba extraño que la puerta metálica de su casa fuera hubiera duplicado su tamaño de un día para otro. Después se dió cuenta de que pasaba con todas las cosas de metal en su casa.

A la semana de que eso empezó a suceder decidió ir a preguntarle al _sandaime hokage_. Quién era el _hokage_ anterior a su padre, y se había visto obligado a ocupar el cargo otra vez cuando este murió. El _sandaime_ era uno de los ninjas más viejos todavía vivos y además veterano de las tres grandes guerras ninjas (y de algunas guerras menores) era apodado "el profesor" por su inteligencia y porque era un experto en todas las artes ninjas. Aunque para Naruto no era más que un abuelo, no por relación familiar, pero sí en espíritu. Su nombre era Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Al llegar a la oficina del _hokage_, este le explico que lo que estaba pasando era porque su _kekkei genkai_ se había activado. El _kekkei genkai_ había sido heredado de la familia de su padre y se llamaba _kinton_, es decir, elemento metal. El _kinton_ era similar al _jiton_, o elemnto magnetismo, pero en lugar de controlar metales ya existentes por medio de magntetismo, el _kinton_ podía producir el metal. Por eso los usuarios de estos elementos normalmente eran rivales. Para ayudarle a controlar sus poderes, Hiruzen mando a llamar a un _A.N.B.U._ (los _A.N.B.U._ eran una rama de operaciones especiales de la aldea) conocido como Tenzo o Yamato, (aunque ninguno de esos era su nombre) que tenía un _kekkei genkai_ similar: _mokuton_, también llamado elemento madera.

Naruto progresaba bastante rápido bajo las órdenes de Tenzo. Y fue durante el entrenamiento que conoció a sus primeros amigos.

Los dos pertenecían al clan Uchiha, clan que poseía un _kekkei genkai_ llamado _sharingan_, que otorgaba varias mejoras a la visión normal, y al igual que Yamato pertenecían al _A.N.B.U_. El mayor tenía cerca de quince años, pelo y ojos negros (cuando el _sharingan_ estaba inactivo, al activarse, los ojos se volvían rojos con un número de entre una a tres, dependiendo de la experiencia con el _jutsu_, comas negras alrededor de la pupila) y se llamaba Shisui Uchiha. A algunos miembros del clan no les gustaba Shisui porque su abuela paterna había tenido a su padre con uno de los hijos de Hashirama Senju, el primer _hokage_, porque antes de fundar _konoha_, ambos clanes se odiaban. Pero los genes del _hokage_ le permitieron evolucionar su _sharingan_, a un nivel más avanzado, el _mangekyo sharingan_, el cual tenía tres poderes diferentes, uno con cada ojo, y un tercero usando ambos. Shisui sólo había logrado activar uno, llamado _Kotoamatsukami_, un _genjutsu_ (una que afectaba la mente) que permitía controlar la mente del que lo viera a los ojos. Con el tiempo, se convirtió en un segundo _sensei_ para Naruto.

El otro Uchiha tenía doce años y se llamaba Itachi, era un prodigio del clan, ya que se había graduado de la academia a los seis años (la edad a la que la mayoría de la gente ingresa) llegó a _chuunin_ (un rango ninja que equivale a un nivel intermedio, _gennin_ es el mas bajo y _jonnin_ es normalmente el más alto excepto para quienes entran a _A.N.B.U._ o se vuelven líder de su aldea) a los diez, _jonnin_ el año anterior, y entró a _A.N.B.U._ a los doce (la edad a la que normalmente la gente se gradúa de la academia) al igual que Shisui, y la mayor parte del clan, tenía pelo y ojos negros, con una marca a cada lado de la nariz. Era el hijo del líder del clan, y tenía un hermano de la edad de Naruto llamado Sasuke, quien se convirtió en el tercer amigo de Naruto.

Pero no todo era perfecto, al año siguiente, sin razón, Itachi se volvió loco y mató a todos los miembros del clan, excepto Sasuke y Shisui. Quien se creía que se había suicidado poco antes de la masacre, pero en realidad estaba en una misión de altísimo secreto.

Cuando Naruto cumplió doce, se graduó de la academia sin problemas, (aunque entre los últimos de su clase), al mismo tiempo que Sasuke.

Para poder entrenarlos fácilmente, los alumnos eran organizados en grupos de tres personas, además del _jonnin_ que se encargaría de entrenarlos. A Naruto le tocó con una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules llamada Ino Yamanaka y con un chico con pelo marrón que usaba lentes de sol y siempre usaba varias prendas de ropa que ocultaban casi toda su piel, su nombre era Shino Aburame. Minutos más tarde llegó su _jonnin-sensei_, quien resultó ser Tenzo.

Así empezó la historia de Naruto Uzumaki. Quien cambiaría el mundo ninja de una manera impredecible.

A/N: Es increíble cuanto me puedo demorar en escribir ese renglon con el que termina el capítulo. Estuve unas horas pensando como terminar el capítulo sin que quedara inconcluso. Shisui sobrevivió, o mejor dicho, no murió en primer lugar porque, ya que al igual que Itachi es un poco obsesivo con proteger aldea, consideró que era mejor quedar vivo porque Naruto tendría menor probabilidad de desertar. (o así es como racionalizó el afecto que le tiene a Naruto) Decidí que fuera parte Senju basándome en lo que Itachi dijo de que el Kotoamatsukami necesitaba chakra de Hashirama Senju para recargarse en menos de diez años, porque no creo que Shisui tuviera más de veinticinco antes de morir en el manga, y el Kotoamatsukami era conocido fuera de la aldea, lo que implicaría que Shisui lo usaba seguido. Aunque sí perdió sus ojos originales y se los cambiaron por otros de la masacre, así que hasta que Danzo aparezca no va a haber control mental.

Naruto está en un equipo diferente porque si el mejora no quiere decir que Kiba y Shikamaru también, así que Shino quedó como segundo mejor varón después de Sasuke, Sakura e Ino quedaron abajo de Hinata, quién quedó como la mejor de género femenino (osea que los equipos quedaron Naruto-Ino-Shino, Sasuke-Hinata-Shikamaru, y Choji-Sakura-Kiba) también aviso que todos los senseis son diferentes.

Por si acaso vuelvo a avisar que esta historia es un AU, así que me reservo el derecho a realizar cualquier cambio en relación al manga o anime que no se pueda explicar como un camino que no se tomó en la serie, por ejemplo, edades de personajes menores, o el _kekkei genkai_ que es la idea pricipal de este fic.

Si alguien tiene una duda, puede dejarme una _review_, voy a contestar a lo mejor de mis posibilidades siempre que no me pidan _spoilers_.

Por último, para los que sepan inglés, me gustaría recomendar el fic "_Echoes_" (ecos) de Kagaseo.


	2. Chapter 2

Estimados lectores: Lamento decirles que tuve que llevar a arreglar mi computadora, y en el proceso, se han perdido todos mis fics. Por lo tanto, voy a demorarme (aún más) para poder subir las cosas que tenía.

Aprovecho de esto para crear una "reserva" de capítulos nuevos, para que, si alguna vez vuelve a pasarme algo así, tenga un par de capítulos extra para subir.

También, quiero avisar que los siguientes fics están cancelados, sin posibilidad de que los resuma en un futuro cercano/medio, junto con la razón de su cancelación en _bastardilla_ (mal llamada cursiva):

1. La búsqueda de la Death Note. _Me mandé cualquiera con esto._

2. El Jinchuuriki y el Godaime. _Me parece que de cualquier manera que la hubiera seguido, iba a terminar con Itachi y Naruto como Marty-Stus (versión masculina de una Mary-Sue, para quien no sabe, también se los llama, Gary Stu)_

3. Biohazard: shinobi chronicles. _Ya se me pasó el vicio con Resident Evil, y esto era medio aburrido._

4. Maelstrom Kitsune: Ver n° 1

5. Jikanuzumaki: Ver n°1

6. 7 Bijuus para un Jinchuuriki: _Naruto es un Gary Stu. Es posible que la haga de nuevo, esta vez sería una parodia, o Naruto sería un Gary-Stu intencional y malvado. Y Sasuke sería el único en darse cuenta de esto._

Si alguien lo desea, puede adoptarlos. Pero primero avísenme, para que le pase los planes que tenía. Hay otros proyectos que nunca publiqué en mi perfil que a alguien le podría interesar escribir.

También quiero avisar que creé un foro en esta página, es este link (cambien las comas por puntos y los % por /):

www,fanfiction,net%forum%Ayudandonos_entre_todos%111763/


	3. Chapter 3

Tormenta metálica

Versión original del capítulo empezada el: 30/7/12

Tenzo no estaba seguro de que pensar. Era la primera vez que le habían dejado hacerse cargo de un equipo de _gennin_. Se había encargado de Naruto antes, pero eso era diferente. El sólo le había enseñado a Naruto como mezclar sus elementos básicos para hacer _chakra_ de elemento metal y habían creado algunos _jutsus_ de ese elemento (copias de algunos de sus propios _jutsus_) para que Naruto usara. Shisui era el que le había enseñado más cosas. Pero se estaba distrayendo con eso y debía pensar cómo iba a ser el examen que debía darles para saber si funcionarían bien como grupo.

Tenía algunas ideas: podría pedirles que encontraran al gato de la esposa del _daimyo_, Tora, aunque con eso no iba a servir mucho para saber si podían obtener información, o descubrir códigos, sin mencionar que podría estar interfiriendo con una misión en curso; también podía hacer el famoso "test de los cascabeles", pero era contraintuitivo, porque si la idea era que solo dos iban a poder pasar nadie podría esperar que trabajaran en equipo.

Pero le llegó a la mente una idea que sabía que resultaría perfecta cuando entro a la academia para buscar a su equipo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Yamato- el _hokage_ le había asignado ese nombre código, ya que había pasado un tiempo en la fuerza _A.N.B.U._ de Konoha su nombre era información clasificada. –Seré el líder del equipo 4, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka y Shino Aburame, por favor, vengan conmigo.

Tal y como Yamato esperaba, los tres lo habían seguido hasta la mansión del _hokage_, donde les había explicado acerca del segundo examen que debían tomar para graduarse y les dijo que los iba a ver el día siguiente en una plaza cerca de la puerta este de la aldea para darles los objetivos del examen y para tomarlo.

Ino había sido la primera en llegar al punto de encuentro. No había nadie en toda la plaza, pero frente a un árbol había un baúl hecho de madera de cerezo, con instrucciones en la tapa para que lo abriera. Sin prestarle atención al hecho de que las instrucciones estaban dirigidas a ella, abrió el cofre. Adentro de este había una carta, que decía lo siguiente:

_**Gennin**_** N° 012604, Ino Yamanaka, esta es la primera parte de tu prueba para poder ser **_**gennin**_** oficialmente. Uno de tus compañeros de equipo fue capturado y reemplazado por uno de mis **_**moku bunshin**_**. Tenés que adivinar cuál es el verdadero, y, con su ayuda, capturar al impostor antes de las 12:00. Cuando lo capturen, mi clon va a darles la información necesaria para encontrar a su verdadero compañero.**

**Atentamente: Yamato.**

Ino rápidamente se puso a pensar acerca de cómo descubrir al impostor:_ A ver, todavía no puedo usar jutsus de mi familia que me dejen leer mentes, así que necesito hacerlo como nos enseñaron en la academia, tratar de engañarlo para que se descubra solo. Pero para una trampa así necesito algo que sepamos los tres pero el impostor no. Lo único que sé sobre Shino es que es del clan Aburame, así que usa jutsus con insectos, es muy callado y cuando habla, habla raro. Sé que Naruto puede usar jutsus de metal, conoce de antes a nuestro sensei, es amigo de Sasuke, es tonto, molesto, ruidoso, le gusta hacer bromas y que dice que es el hijo del cuarto hokage, aunque eso sea ridículo. Bueno, con eso sé que voy a necesitar inventarme algo y dependiendo en lo que respondan… un momento... ¡Naruto conoce a Yamato-sensei!, entonces él puede ser el impostor, le sería más fácil a Yamato reemplazar a alguien que ya conoce que reemplazar a alguien que no..._

Justo en ese momento llego Shino.

-Saludos Ino. Veo que tienes una nota de Yamato-_sensei_, ¿podrías decirme cuáles son tus instrucciones?

-Eh… _sensei_ dice que uno de ustedes en realidad es un clon, creo que es Naruto porque ya conoce al _sensei_, así que debería ser más fácil hacerse pasar por él. También dijo que tenemos que capturar al clon.

-Tu razonamiento tiene sentido. Sugiero que lo captures usando el _shintenshin no jutsu_ de tu clan y después yo lo ato.

Naruto llegó justo en ese momento y trató de saludar a sus compañeros de equipo. No se esperaba que Ino obedeciera las órdenes de Shino.

-Listo Shino. Ahora podés atarlo- dijo la rubia, en el cuerpo de Naruto.

Shino la tomó por sorpresa al sacar dos juegos de esposas de madera y ponerle un par a Naruto, y el otro a su cuerpo original. Inmediatamente Shino se transformó en un ser blanco como una hoja de papel, con pelo verde, que tenía una mitad humanoide, y otra que era una masa de tejido deformada, tenía un solo ojo, color amarillo, del lado humano. –Engañarlos fue muy fácil. Mi hermano T… digo, Yamato va a estar contento conmigo.

-¿Qué sos? Definitivamente no sos un clon de Yamato-_sensei_- Preguntó Ino.

-Mi nombre es Zetsu, técnicamente soy un clon, tanto mi hermano como yo somos resultados de experimentos con el ADN de Hashirama Senju. Te… digo, Yamato es más avanzado, pero se pueden hacer más de mí. Me aburrí. Sos linda, ¿querés ser mi novia?- dijo el ahora nombrado Zetsu. Su única respuesta fue un golpe en la cara con un garrote de hierro.

-Gracias, Naruto, aunque te dije que no lo mataras- dijo Ino, de vuelta en su cuerpo. Ella había cancelado el _jutsu _mientras Zetsu estaba hablando, y le dijo a Naruto más o menos que había pasado. El _jinchuuriki_ rompió las esposas con un _kunai_ que creó con la ayuda de su _kekkei genkai_, y lo transformó en el garrote con el que golpeó a Zetsu. Mientras el hombre planta estaba inconsciente, Naruto empezó a atarlo, con el _kunai_ ahora transformado en una cadena.

-Yamato-_sensei_ y Shisui-_niisan_ ya me hicieron pelear contra otros de estos Zetsus un par de veces. Te aseguro que esto no va a matarlo. Ni siquiera debería ser muy peligroso para él- respondió Naruto.

-¡Miente! Eso me dolió mucho. Por favor Ino-_chan_, protegéme de Naruto, Naruto no es un buen chico- Gritaba el Zetsu. Pero ninguno de los rubios le prestaba atención.

-¿Son todos así de ruidosos Naruto?

-Este es bastante tranquilo Ino.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Hay peores que este?

-No te podrías imaginar. ¿Yamato-_sensei_ pidió algo más?

-Sí, dice que él- Ino señaló a Zetsu al decir esto –sabe dónde está Shino

-Es verdad, mi hermano dijo que podían encontrar al otro chico en el techo de la torre _hokage_, y que también van a poder encontrar las instrucciones para la segunda parte.

El dúo de ninjas se dirigió a la torre. Por suerte, no se encontraron con ninguna trampa o emboscada en el camino. En el techo, tal y como lo esperaban, estaba su compañero Shino, atado a un tronco y amordazado. Frente a él había un signo de madera con dos palabras escrita en él: ¡Al suelo!, toda la advertencia que necesitaron para esquivar dos troncos de gran tamaño.

-Bien hecho- dijo Tenzo, que había aparecido frente a ellos. –Pasaron la primera prueba. Es momento de ver si pueden rescatar a su compañero y derrotarme. Solo soy un clon, no uno como los Zetsus, pero debería ser suficiente para ver si sus habilidades de combate son el mínimo necesario para ser _gennin_.

Naruto, con solo 2 sellos de mano, creó una espada de hierro en su mano derecha y un escudo circular sobre su brazo izquierdo. Tenzo transformó su mano en un garrote y trató de aplastar a Naruto. El _jinchuuriki_ del _kyuubi_ bloqueó el golpe con su escudo y respondió con una estocada al pecho de su _sensei_. Tenzo saltó por encima de Naruto y lo encerró en un domo de madera. Naruto lo rompió con un ariete de acero.

-Fuiste muy lento. Si estuviera peleando en serio ya te hubiera matado, tres veces- dijo Tenzo, y, como para demostrar lo que estaba diciendo, dio un pisotón y el suelo debajo de Naruto se abrió y cerró rápidamente, aplastándolo como si fuera un mosquito.

Ese Naruto explotó en un charco de mercurio y otros tres salieron del domo. Uno de los clones fue destruido justo después de salir del domo, Tenzo le había quebrado el cuello con una vid. Los otros clones tampoco duraron demasiado, estos reventaron cuando un árbol creció de adentro de cada uno.

Tenzo empezó a acercarse lentamente, con una expresión que era al mismo tiempo vacía, pero también que daba la sensación de estar a punto de matar a alguien, a los otros dos _gennin_ que serían miembros de su equipo. Súbitamente, alzó su brazo izquierdo, cubierto por un escudo de madera, frente a su rostro. En ese momento, el verdadero Naruto apareció en una nube de humo, con una daga clavada en el escudo de Tenzo.

-Uzumaki-_san_ está demostrando habilidades más diversas de lo que pensaba, podría hasta ser suficiente para que le ganemos a Yamato-_sensei_- dijo Shino.

-¿Te das cuenta de que Yamato-_sensei_ no está peleando en serio, no?- le respondió la Yamanaka.

-No digo que vaya a ganarle él solo, pero Yamato-_sensei_ va a perder en 3, 2, 1…- en ese momento Yamato se quedó paralizado y sus rasgos empezaron a desvanecerse, el pelo se le caía, su cara se borraba, su vestimenta parecía fundirse con su cuerpo y este a su vez, se transformaba de carne y hueso a madera. Al final de esa transformación parecía un maniquí hecho de madera.

Shino empezó a explicar lo que pasaba al ver en la expresión de desconcierto de Ino. -¿Por qué está así?, porque antes de que llegaran yo le ordené a mis insectos _kikai_ que absorbieran su _chakra_, mientras lo hacían, los insectos que volvían hacia mí me informaron que era un clon- Shino tuvo que interrumpir su explicación al escuchar un aplauso a su espalda.

Yamato estaba parado detrás de ellos, con 10 Zetsus detrás de él: -Felicidades, por ahora van pasando la segunda prueba. Shino, esa fue una buena idea, aunque sugiero que uses más insectos la próxima vez y que le comuniques a tus compañeros de equipo información importante como esta, mi clon le informó a Naruto que no era real, pero un enemigo no lo haría. Ino, aunque tu deducción fue razonable basándote en lo que sabías, deberías tratar de confirmar tus teorías antes de basar un plan en ellas, además debería haber sido fácil, teniendo en cuenta que tus compañeros de equipo tienen ambos habilidades que no deberían ser fáciles de imitar. Naruto, tenés que estar más alerta y prestarle atención a tus compañeros, o al menos dejar un clon como guardia. Claro, no espero que hagan todo perfectamente todavía, son solamente _gennin_ recién graduados. Con esto, creo que merecen ser ninjas. Felicidades.

NA: Hasta acá llegamos. Espero que esto les guste. Estoy seguro de que más de uno quedó pensando "WTF!?" con Zetsu, pero hay una explicación que tiene perfecto sentido, y por supuesto que no les voy a decir. En el próximo capítulo: misiones y algunos otros _gennin_ de _konoha_.


	4. Chapter 4

Por la presente nota, deseo informar que todos mis fics **incompletos** al momento ("Teasers" es una antología de one-shots, así que no cuenta) (29/9/13) están cancelados, exceptuando al crossover de Naruto y Bleach: Shinobi entre Shinigamis. Les pido disculpas a todos los que les gustan mis otros fics, pero igualmente, no va a estar todo mal.

De los fics cancelados, los siguientes van a ser reiniciados desde cero, para arreglar los errores que cometí en la primera versión, junto con los motivos por los que decidí salvarlos, y los principales cambios que pueden esperar:

-Tormenta metálica: lo "salve" porque me gusta la premisa y los planes que tengo. Pero como hice algunos errores al escribirlo, principalmente, les tire toda la información de trasfondo en el primer capítulo y eso es demasiado aburrido de leer. El primer capítulo será eliminado, o al menos reescrito completamente. El segundo capítulo (no cuenta la nota en el medio) va a quedar igual, posiblemente corregido un poco para ser más fluido, y con menos errores de ortografía. Además de que voy a poner en práctica algunas técnicas de escritura que aprendí durante este tiempo. Mis planes a futuro van a cambiar un poco, pero no se preocupen mucho por eso, les aseguro que solamente va a hacer que la historia sea más interesante y ningún personaje va a quedar en grave peligro, para nada, no me miren así, si no hay tensión nadie lee el fic.

-Bajo el abanico de papel: Al igual que Tormenta Metálica, este fic puede rescatarse con un par de modificaciones y arreglo del flujo de la historia. Entre los cambios planeados, no puedo decir nada porque nunca llegué al punto de publicarlos.

-Un pequeño cambio: primero que nada, el título va a ser distinto. 2) Obito va a tener una personalidad menos cliché, y va a ser más similar a Kakashi. 3) No "Sakura-Jinchuuriki", aunque me gustaba la idea, pero era algo muy forzado. 4) Voy a tratar de evitar forzar a que la trama siga al manga (ejemplo, que el _kyuubi_ sea liberado y ataque _konoha_. Si Tobi no hubiera aprendido acerca del nacimiento de Naruto escuchando a Kakashi1, no hubiera encontrado a Kushina y no hubiera liberado al _kyuubi_), pero Minato va a estar muerto, porque es demasiado competente si es escrito de manera inteligente y sin forzar la trama para que muera porque está en un flashback al momento en cual murió.

-Hoja de hierro: ¿Naruto versión steampunk2? ¡FUCK YEAH! Pero la siguiente versión no va a tener nada que ver con lo que va hasta ahora.

-Colapso: voy a dejar solo el primer capítulo, y que quede como un one-shot, porque pienso que la historia va a ser mejor así.

-Espadas, porque nada sirve mejor para proteger a un bijuu: La premisa de "Ulquiorra protege/cría a Naruto" se queda, pero el resto se va. Pero a los que le guste este, les aviso que van a tener que esperar hasta que termine con tres fics mas antes de que la nueva versión salga.

No esperen que publique ninguno de los fics relanzados hasta mediados de diciembre o enero.

Los siguientes fics, son los que estuvieron al borde de salvarse, pero termine decidiendo cortarlos:

-El destino no importa: Cancelar y abandonar este me duele, porque es probablemente uno los que están mejor escritos (excepto el primer capítulo). Pero luego de pensar acerca de esto por todo el mes, decidí cancelarlo, ya que los errores que tiene, por pequeños que sean, son tan intrínsecos en el fic que no puedo removerlos.

-Donde nunca buscarían: Al igual que el anterior, tenía planes interesantes, pero la premisa en sí era fallida, así que no puedo seguirlo consciente de esos errores. Es posible todavía que transporte mis planes para etapas más avanzadas a otros fics.

De los que quedaron cancelados, acá va una explicación de por qué:

-Espada de Konoha: IT BURNSSSSS USSSSS! KILL IT WITH FIRE! Fue una terrible idea, hagamos como que si nunca ocurrió.

-El Jinchuuriki y el Godaime: Leer arriba, además está en formato de libreto, y prohíbe los libretos.

-Los Misterios del Tiempo: Eh… OK, podría ser una idea interesante. Pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para ocuparme de esto.

-Fic de videojuego con nombre largo: Igual que el de arriba. Y la cagué con lo de saltar directo al FemNaru. Además, ahora que tengo algún conocimiento de diseño de videojuegos, me avergüenza demasiado este fic.

-Elemento desconocido: Este era una cosa que no quiero hacer más.

-No parpadees: Eh… ni hablemos de esta cosa.

Y ahora que terminamos con el asunto de las cancelaciones y reinicios, es momento de anunciar mis nuevos proyectos (aunque ninguno esta 100% confirmado):

-Un fic del juego "Mount & Blade: Warband" (con un posible mod en el futuro): No puedo dar muchos detalles todavía, pero posiblemente se llame "Segundo Imperio" y va a estar ambientado en un mundo en el que el jugador halla conquistado toda Calradia.

-Un fic de la película "Man Of Steel" (El hombre de acero): con mi versión de cómo va a surgir la liga de la justicia en este universo, casi seguro va a ser crossover con Arrow.

-Un fic post-apocalíptico de Naruto: se va a llamar "Mundo Muerto", la protagonista va a ser Kushina.

-Más teasers.

-Sobrevivientes va a tener un fic completo en vez de ser un one-shot.

Con esto me despido, y vuelvo a pedir perdón a los que le gustaba alguna de las cosas que cancelé. Si quieren, por lo menos, saber cómo termina alguno de esos, mándenme un PM. El 13/10/13 voy a borrar todos los fics en los que no voy a trabajar más. Y cuando tenga la versión nueva de alguno, voy a mandarle a todos lo que lo tengan en favoritos o alerta un PM. Hasta entonces, nos vemos.

1 Perdón a los que no lean el manga, pero esta nota queda muy rara si trato de evitar el spoiler.

2 Género de ciencia-ficción con tecnología similar o superior a la del presente pero basada en la máquina de vapor, varias de las obras más famosas de Julio Verne son de este género.


End file.
